The New Governor's Daughter
by Princess Maya Leann
Summary: SEQUEL POSTED! With the loss of Governor Swann, Port Royal appointed Governor Northwood in his place. What will happen when his youngest daughter, Isabelle, runs away with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow? What will happen when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: The Voyage Begins

Pirates of the Caribbean, Rated T, Romance/Adventure, Jack S.

**The New Governor's Daughter by Mrs. Sparrow**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabelle Northwood**

I stood at my balcony looking out over Port Royal. After another heated argument with my parents over piracy, they decided to lock me in my room, only allowing my maid Lucinda Kentworthy to enter. I have always been fascinated with pirates. I heard tales of them from other children because my parents would never tell me. One particular pirate astonished me. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his precious _Black Pearl_. Lucinda told me stories because her parents told them to her before bedtime.

As the new governor's daughter, I was supposed to be against piracy and attend hangings. I protested to my father, Governor Richard Northwood, but he ignored me. I even went to my mother, Lady Victoria Northwood, but that only made things worse. She confronted Father and held a family meeting in the parlor. My older sisters, Gabrielle and Danielle, voted against me. That's how I ended up in my room.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Lucinda silently enter. "Are you alright, Izzy?" Lucinda asked gently. Lucinda was the only person who ever called me Izzy, and I let her. I even called her Lucy in return. "Haven't you heard, Lucy? I'm being punished because I didn't attend the hanging today," I sadly replied. "I wish there was something I could do to help," Lucinda said as she held my hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow was scheduled to be hung weeks ago, but made a miraculous escape, if that helps."

Little did Lucinda know, it helped loads. "That's it! You are a genius, Lucinda Kentworthy! Absolute genius!" I exclaimed. "What did I say?" Lucinda inquired confusedly. "According to my sources, Captain Jack Sparrow is frequent in Tortuga. I have to leave and I'm taking you with me!" I responded cheerfully. "Wait! Why me?" she practically yelled. "Because it was your idea, you have to come with me! Now let's pack, we leave tonight," I stated proudly.

We were bound for Tortuga.

**Chapter 2**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I was sitting my cabin aboard the _Black Pearl _when my first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, entered to inform me that we are a few days away from Tortuga. After an accident at sea, we lost a few crew members and were going to the Faithful Bride to gain a few more. I was charting a course for a journey in the Atlantic Ocean, but me compass wasn't working right so I shut it and left his cabin to for wheel duty.

"Squawk, Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails," Cotton's Parrot squawked when I took over the wheel. Steering my precious ship made me feel at peace and calm me nerves. There was a light wind that night and helped cool me off after blistering heat earlier today. I have not been in Tortuga for months and felt like I was missing my city. It would feel good to be back.

I just knew it.

**Isabelle Northwood**

Lucinda and I decided to barter passage onto the _Enchantress. _We've been on the Galleon for 2 days. We heard crew members talk about reaching Tortuga the next day. While hiding in a tiny cabin below deck, we discussed a plan. "I think we should tell him we're sisters just in case he asks," I told her. "We will use my last name and shorten our first names so he won't know who we are," Lucinda told me. "Belle and Lucy Kentworthy have a ring to them. I like it!" I stated pleasantly.

We dozed off shortly after that. Lucinda awoke to the loud cry, "Land ho!" She was jumping with excitement. "Izzy, we arrived in Tortuga!" She exclaimed. We packed briskly and ran off when the ship made port.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: The Captain

**I would like to start off saying Thank you to those who read and reviewed! It means a lot to me (Especially since this is my first fanfic)! I do not own anything except for Lucinda and Isabelle. Everyone and everything else belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Northwood<strong>

Lucinda and I walked through Tortuga's crowded streets. I could tell she was scared because she kept holding my arm, which was strange considering she is 2 years older and a lot taller than me. Lucinda tied up my hair for me while aboard the _Enchantress. _She tied it up so tight that it hurt and I was fidgeting with it while we were walking. She noticed me messing with it and decided to speak up.

"If you keep touching it, I will not redo it for you," Lucinda said sadly.

"I'm honestly glad about that," I quietly mumbled.

I was finally able to untie the knot and let my long blonde hair loose when Lucinda opened the tavern door. We looked across the room to see someone we had been longing to see.

"Lucy, is that-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Lucinda finished for me.

He looked in our direction before laying eyes on us. He watched us for a while before finally coming up to introduce himself.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Two beautiful blonde women entered the Faithful Bride and I knew I had to go see them up close. As I got closer, I realized, the women are actually young teenagers. While one girl looked around the room, the other kept watching me. As if she was waiting for something. I eventually got over to them and introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Belle Kentworthy and this is my sister, Lucy."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

We gazed into each other's eyes and got lost in the moment. Lucy obviously noticed and said, "I have to use the lady's room." She winked at Belle before walking away.

**Isabelle Northwood**

He's so handsome and I adore his smile. "We were looking for a crew to join. You wouldn't by any chance have an opening, would you?" I inquired. He smirked before saying, "Lucky for you, I have a spare cabin and 2 openings." I smiled and told him thank you. We looked up to see that Lucinda had finally left the bathroom. "Lucy, Captain Sparrow told us we can join his crew and share a cabin," I told Lucinda. "Thank you, Captain," Lucinda said and bowed.

"You're welcome, and you can call me Jack," he said with a smile.

_Later that night. . ._

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Even though I was steering my beloved _Black Pearl, _my mind was on something else . . . or rather _someone_ else. He couldn't help but think about Belle. There was something about her. He had never seen eyes so blue before. They reminded me of the Caribbean Sea. Belle's hair was glossy, wavy, and long. I just like to look at her because she is so gorgeous.

I wished I could talk to her now, but she and Lucy were in their cabin, snoring away. I decided to give into temptation and at least look in the window. I smiled at what I saw. Belle and Lucy must be very close sisters. I could tell because they were holding each other.

I wanted to hold Belle. I kept thinking about what it would be like when I realized something. I just met her and I'm already starting to have feelings for her. I have never been one to believe in love at first sight, until now.

_Early next morning. . ._

**Isabelle Northwood**

I burst into the cabin and shouted, "I hate lying to him! I see how he looks at me! How would he look at me if he realized I lied?"

"Calm down, Isabelle. If you tell him who we are, no doubt he will send us back," Lucinda said calmly.

"He could be arrested for kidnapping! I have no idea how I got myself into this mess,"

"If we go back, we will be in trouble. We have to stay!"

I could not take this anymore. I left the cabin but not without Lucinda following me. I ran into someone on my way out.

"Oh I am really sorry!" I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she responded. "I'm just fine."

We looked up to see who we are talking to. She stared at me with wide, doe-like eyes.

"Isabelle Northwood?"

"Elizabeth Swann?"

I panicked. If Elizabeth is here, she will tell Jack who I really am. I don't trust her for one second.

This was not going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**-Mrs. Sparrow (Maya)**


	3. Chapter 3: First kiss

**I only own Lucinda and Isabelle. Everyone else belongs to Disney. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! I was checking my traffic stats and I was surprised to see 171 hits! Thank you everyone!**

**Isabelle Northwood**

I was shocked to see Elizabeth here. I had no idea she knew Jack.

"Isabelle and Lucinda, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked. I could tell by her voice how shocked was.

"Nothing," Lucinda replied too quickly.

"Your families have been worried about you!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "There are missing posters all over the Caribbean."

Lucinda and I exchanged frightened glances. "I have to take you back to Port Royal at once. Where is Jack? I have to tell him," Elizabeth said quickly while looking around the deck.

"No!" Lucinda and I shouted in unison.

"I do not care what you say," Elizabeth yelled. "I will tell him, whether you like it or not. This is for your own good."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I walked up the stairs from below deck when I saw Belle, Lucy, and Elizabeth talking to each other. I smiled to myself until I realized how angry they all looked. I decided to investigate.

"How are you three ladies doing this fine afternoon?" I asked casually.

It was still silent. Instead of a response, their glares at each other intensified. No one spoke until Belle said, with hostility in her voice, "Just fine. We're doing just fine." Belle and Lucy tried to force smiles on their faces, but I knew something was wrong.

Belle and Lucy glared at Elizabeth before running into their cabin and slamming the door. "What was that all about?" I asked Elizabeth. "Just out of curiosity."

Elizabeth's facial expression turned serious and stern. She said, "Jack, there is something very important. I have to tell you."

"What is it, love?"

"Belle and Lucy are not who they say they are," Elizabeth told Jack. "That is Isabelle Northwood, the daughter of Governor Northwood and Lucinda Kentworthy is her maid. They are not sisters like they told you."

"So they lied to me?" Jack said and sat down on a barrel. "They changed their names and pretended to be sisters."

"Precisely," Elizabeth replied.

**Isabelle Northwood**

"I hate her!" I yelled. "Even as children, she found a way to make my life miserable."

"What exactly did she do to you?" Lucinda asked curiously.

"The question is," I began. "What didn't she do?"

_The Swanns and Northwoods are great family friends. Even though Elizabeth is 4 years older, she still played with her when Isabelle was little. When the Kentworthy family moved into town, Isabelle started playing with Lucinda. Then, Lucinda started working in the Northwood family mansion. Elizabeth was jealous, angry, and felt betrayed. So when Isabelle got her first boyfriend, she knew what she had to do. Elizabeth enticed him until he developed feelings for her. Then she kissed him, while Isabelle was there. Her boyfriend broke up with Isabelle to date Elizabeth. He dated Elizabeth Swann for 2 years and 8 months before he moved back to England. _

_Isabelle Northwood and Elizabeth Swann have hated each other ever since._

_Later that night. . ._

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I sat by myself in my cabin, still replaying through my mind what Elizabeth had told me. Knowing the truth about Belle (or Isabelle) didn't change how I felt about her. She was still the same beautiful blonde I met in Tortuga. But it was ten at night, so I couldn't go bother her now. I decided to go outside and get fresh air.

I was surprised to see another person out there. She looked like an angel. She had long wavy hair flowing down her back and was wearing a white silk night gown that was blowing in the wind.

I squinted in the dark to see who she was. I smiled to myself when I realized it was Isabelle.

**Isabelle Northwood**

I grinned when I heard boots that I recognized. I turned around to face him.

"Hello Jack," I said and smiled at him. "I guess Elizabeth told you."

Then Jack stepped closer to me, closer than we have ever been before. We stood there and held hands before I finally said, "Please don't send me back to Port Royal. I left for a reason."

He lifted my chin and told me, "Don't worry. You can stay here with me."

We stood there watching the stars until he told me what I've been waiting to hear.

"I really like you, Isabelle," Jack said to me. I was about to respond when I felt his lips on mine. In that moment, I realized how much I want to stay and sail away with him. _If only my parents could see me now, _I wondered. After we broke away from our kiss, we looked at the stars again.

"We should probably get some sleep," Jack told me. "Good night, Isabelle."

I smiled before I said, "Good night, Jack."

**Aww! Jack and Isabelle's first kiss! How cute! Chapter 4 will be posted soon.**

**-Mrs. Sparrow (Maya)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ship approaching

**Thank you my dear readers and reviewers for the 257 hits I've received! It means a lot to me and makes me very happy! Welcome to chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Northwood<strong>

I woke up in my cabin and looked out the window. My heart was still racing from last night and I couldn't wait to see Jack again. But first, I had to check on Lucinda. I crept out of my cabin since it was still the early morning hours and quietly stepped in to see Lucinda. She was still sleeping, of course. She probably wouldn't wake up for a few hours. Sighing, I sat on her bed next to her feet and stared at her. Her grey blue eyes were closed and her short blonde hair was spread over the pillow.

Yesterday, Lucinda said she would help me cook today. I was excited until I realized we were docking in Port Royal. I told Jack it wasn't safe but he has friends to pick up. I knew Elizabeth Swann would try to cook instead of me, so I was disappointed. I still watched Lucinda as she slept until her eyes fluttered open.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?"

"I got lonely and bored," I said sighing.

Lucinda got out of bed and I told her I would wait outside. I enjoyed watching the sunrise, especially over water. I was scared to go back to Port Royal, so I decided to lock myself in the cabin and not exit until we were in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't risk Elizabeth dragging me off the deck and taking me to the Governor's Mansion. I cleared my mind of arriving in the bay and watched the sun rising.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I awoke smiling remembering the night before. I finally got to kiss the woman I love. Still smiling, I got dressed and headed out on deck only to hear we arrived in Port Royal early. I could see Lucinda and Isabelle looking frightened on deck.

"Don't worry," I reassured them. "Will and Elizabeth won't turn you in."

"That isn't what I'm thinking about," Isabelle told Lucinda and me. "You are wanted for kidnapping and Lucinda and I are supposedly missing!"

"We could always send Gibbs," Lucinda stated.

The three of us turned to see a very confused Gibbs. He looked scared and asked, "What did I miss?" Isabelle, Lucinda, and I only smiled at him.

_A few hours later. . ._

**Isabelle Northwood**

Elizabeth, Lucinda, and I were in the galley making lunch for everyone. Elizabeth was brewing tea, Lucinda was chopping vegetables, and I was stirring soup. Lucinda decided to break the silence and ask, "How is Port Royal?" Elizabeth responded saying it was just fine. I rolled my eyes knowing that small talk with Elizabeth was pointless.

We had to let her join us, because there wasn't a point to getting rid of her, as much as Lucinda and I wanted to. Besides, we needed someone to make us tea anyway. I sighed looking down at the soup in the pot. It was Lucinda's idea to make soup, hoping that Elizabeth and I would get along. As usual, she was in charge of the knives but this time it was so Elizabeth and I wouldn't try to kill each other.

"I can't do this," I said putting my wooden spoon down. "It is far too quiet."

"Why don't we talk to each other?" Elizabeth asked, trying to be helpful.

"Why don't we finish cooking?" Lucinda yelled. "Forcing pointless small talk is NOT the answer."

"I don't see why we can't," said Elizabeth, acting innocent. "We are all friends here, are we not?"

"No! No we are not!" I exclaimed. That was the last straw for me.

After that, Elizabeth and I fired nasty comments at each other back and forth. Lucinda was obviously disturbed. She never cared for Elizabeth Swann, but didn't loathe her like I did.

"Shut up!" Lucinda ordered. "One of you has to leave before we get blood in the food."

"Well, it won't be me," I said proudly.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I was trying to steer my beloved _Black Pearl, _but couldn't help hearing racket downstairs. I gave the wheel to Gibbs to see what all the fuss was about. I was scared to find Lucinda holding Elizabeth and Isabelle away from each other. I had to yell louder than they were so they would hear me.

"What is going on down here?"

I didn't get a straight answer from anyone. Isabelle and Elizabeth continued screaming while Lucinda gave me a reasonable answer.

"I'm trying to keep them from killing each other,"

I was about to respond when Gibbs came running into the galley. He wasn't hiding the fear and worry on his face.

"Captain," He began. "We have a ship approaching."

"Colors?" I asked calmly.

"White sails and the Flag of England," Gibbs said quickly.

Everyone stopped yelling and fighting to turn to Elizabeth. They all stared at her while she had a suspicious grin on her face.

"Elizabeth, what did you do?" Isabelle asked glaring at her.

Elizabeth responded with the same sinister grin, "Nothing much. It was the right thing to do."

"What exactly did you do?" I asked, not covering my fear.

"I alerted the Navy," she said walking to the stairs. "It's about time the showed up. I almost thought they were never going to join us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! The Navy's coming! (It's all Elizabeth's fault!) Keep reading to see what happens to Jack, Isabelle, and Lucinda.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**(P.S. I changed my pen name. I will also try to update this story and His Little Madeleine on the same day from now on.)**


	5. Chapter 5: New Passenger

**Thank you my dear readers! Sorry for updating later! I just wanted this chapter to be perfect and I kept fixing it. This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. Enjoy!**

**Isabelle Northwood**

I was lost for words. Elizabeth Swann had already left the galley and was standing on deck, watching the ship she sent. I was still downstairs with Jack and Lucinda. Lucinda and I were scared because we knew that Jack would be hung in Port Royal. We stared at each other in silence until I proposed we do something.

"We should fight them," I said quietly.

"Yes, but how?" Lucinda asked.

"Maybe we should fire cannons or board the ship," Jack said sitting down.

Lucinda had a look of horror on her face before she said, "I think we have company."

"We already know that," I snapped at Lucinda.

Lucinda glared at me and added, "I mean _more_ company!"

Jack and I got up and looked out of the window to see a ship from the East India Trading Company. This didn't make any sense. I knew Elizabeth hated me, but I never knew she hated me enough to send not one, but _two _ships after me.

"The ship looks empty," Jack pointed out. "The Navy ship is full, but why is this one empty."

"We should board the ship before saying anything," Lucinda added.

Jack looked at both of us before saying, "I'll be back."

_An hour later. . ._

"Where is he?" I was outraged. "He said he would be back."

"He said he would be back. He didn't say when," Lucinda helpfully pointed out.

I sighed, "I just hope he's alright."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

We decided to split up. Gibbs took one half aboard the _Diamond, _which was a new Navy ship, while I searched the _Blue Sky. _This ship looked suspiciously empty, but Ragetti told me someone might still be aboard. Something told me to check the brig, so I carefully walked down the stairs.

There were holes in the walls and water was pouring in. Every cell was empty, except for one. I couldn't see in the dark but I could see a girl hiding in the corner. I tapped on her cell door and she jumped.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, pointing a knife at me.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I smirked. "And who are you?"

"Alicia Hollander," she smiled. "Now get me out of here."

**Isabelle Northwood**

Lucinda kept poking me. We were hiding under the bed in a spare cabin. This was the fifth time Navy soldiers came to search this room. This was also the fifth time they didn't find anything. I could hear them outside calling for Isabelle Northwood and Lucinda Kentworthy. I could even hear voices of people I knew looking for us.

After what seemed like forever, they finally retreated and went back to their ship. Lucinda and I crawled out from under the bed and looked out the window. The ship was sailing away. I smiled when I saw Jack walking on deck. I got confused when I saw someone else. I didn't recognize her exactly, but she seemed familiar for some reason.

Lucinda and I ran outside and I immediately hugged Jack.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I said as I hugged him.

"I want you to meet Alicia," He said as I looked at her. "I found her in the brig and she will be staying with us for a while."

Jack went away to his cabin while Lucinda, Alicia, and I started talking.

_Later that night. . ._

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

_Why would Alicia Hollander be aboard an empty ship?_ I thought to myself. _It doesn't matter. Isabelle and Lucinda are safe. At least for now. _I looked outside to see Elizabeth on deck watching the stars. I don't know why we didn't throw her overboard but Isabelle insisted on locking her up. Everything was fine until Elizabeth escaped.

I couldn't stop thinking about the last few weeks. I'm just glad that Isabelle and Lucinda were not found but it worried me that they were still being searched for. I stood up and stretched before looking out the window once more. I was surprised to see Alicia and Elizabeth talking and laughing. I decided to listen and see what they were saying.

"Lizzie! I haven't seen you in ages!" Alicia said laughing. "How are you?"

Elizabeth gave her a hug before saying, "Leesh, I have been doing great! How is your sister, Sophia?"

"She's still the same," Alicia laughed which made Elizabeth laugh.

So it was clear that Alicia and Elizabeth were old friends. But what does she want? What is she doing here and why was she in the brig? I decided to keep listening.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked. _What would she be sure about? _I thought.

"Positive," Elizabeth said with an evil grin. "Let's go to bed."

Now I was really scared. What could Elizabeth and Alicia possibly be talking about? I have so many questions to ask.

I decided to save those questions for tomorrow morning.

**I think that's a good place to stop. I was worried about it being too short. **

**Who is Alicia Hollander and how does she know Elizabeth? All I can say is that Alicia is strange. . . **

**I can't tell you what she is up to. The only way you can find out is to keep reading! If you review, I update faster! **

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**(P.S. A picture of what Alicia would look like is on my profile.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving the cabin

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hurt my fingers and hands when I was practicing my flute. I only own Lucinda and Isabelle. Everything and everyone else belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Northwood<strong>

Lucinda and I were downstairs cooking as usual. Dinner that night was Chicken with vegetables on the side. We were talking when I was spicing the chicken and she was rinsing carrots. Lucinda told me about how she tripped on the stairs on the way to the galley. I told her about the time when I was emptying the chamber pot and spilled it on the floor.

It felt like nothing had changed. We were still doing what we always did. Lucinda and I always cooked and talked together because we were best friends. I decided to bring up Alicia Hollander.

"She never leaves the cabin," Lucinda said looking down. "Poor girl."

I sighed, "Other crew members go in her room and bring her snacks or a book to read."

Lucinda looked up, "I saw Elizabeth go in there and I heard laughing and talking."

I thought about this, "Elizabeth and Alicia are probably long lost friends."

Lucinda and I were preparing a separate dish for our new passenger. We hoped she would like it and that she would eat something. I picked up a glass of water and Lucinda took the plate. We walked up the stairs and knocked on Alicia's door.

"Miss Hollander," Lucinda said. "We have your dinner."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

After the close call with the Navy, I was feeling better. Isabelle and Lucinda were safe and Miss Hollander was being taken care of. Lucinda, Elizabeth, and Isabelle gave her a few dresses as a gift. Isabelle gave her a gold dress with four bows in the front. Elizabeth gave Alicia a dress that was also gold and silky. Lucinda gave her a shiny silver dress. I was happy they were all getting along.

From what Alicia told me, she is from Port Royal and requested to be sent home immediately. I didn't know exactly why she wanted to go home so quickly, but oh well. We were already headed for Port Royal and she decided to tell us where her house was when we arrived.

I went outside to get some air when I wondered, _what is Isabelle doing right now?_

**Isabelle Northwood **

"We thought you might be hungry," I said smiling.

Alicia smiled back, "Thank you."

"Tell us," Lucinda began. "How did you get aboard that ship?"

"My father sent me," Alicia sighed. "I tried to jump ship and I was locked in the brig until Captain Sparrow found me."

"What is life at home like for you?" I asked.

"Everyone is happy," Alicia smiled. "My younger sister, Sophia, plays the piano and I play the violin."

"What is your mother like?" Lucinda asked.

"My mother is Vivian Hollander," Alicia said. "She always bakes and cooks. Mother didn't want a servant to cook for our family."

"What about your father?" I inquired.

She looked down, "My father is very strict. He wants everything to be perfect."

"Tell me about your sister," Lucinda said.

Alicia smiled and started giggling, "Sophia is a very artistic person. She loves to laugh and helps in the kitchen."

I'm glad we finally got Alicia to start talking. We were beginning to think something was wrong. She was just nervous or shy. We gave her dresses and brought her food. Lucinda really hoped we could get her to go outside.

_An hour later. . ._

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I smiled to myself as I watched Isabelle and Lucinda help Alicia up the stairs. This was the first time she stepped outside since I found her. Alicia's dark hair was blowing in the wind and she smiled. Elizabeth walked up to the other girls. They were all talking and laughing. Elizabeth, Alicia, Isabelle, and Lucinda seemed to be very happy.

I looked over at Pintel and Ragetti. They kept trying to catch the wooden eye which rolled all over the deck until the monkey took in and ran away. Alicia saw the monkey and started petting it, until he bit her. I walked over and Elizabeth went with me to clean the monkey bite.

"I'm glad I left the cabin," Alicia said smiling. "That monkey scares me."

Elizabeth and I looked at each other and we all started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapters! I already posted the pictures on my profile. So, after you read and review, be sure to check it out!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	7. Chapter 7: She has been stealing

**Hello my dear readers! Thank you very much for the 660 hits and marvelous reviews! There are people I would like to thank (Please tell me if I forgot anyone!):**

**MaisieIrvette27, Mcrew05, panky95, JessikaK, sparrowismyhummingbird, Princess PrettyPants, CookieMoster-Chick, BrightShadowWalker, and gift of the gabz! Thank you!**

**Welcome to chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Northwood<strong>

I woke up early that morning and turned to my left. I smiled when I saw Jack sleeping. Two weeks had passed since we rescued Alicia Hollander. It was just yesterday when Jack asked if I wanted to move into his cabin. I could make up my mind so I asked Lucinda what I should do. Lucinda told me that I should go for it and that she would be okay. Later that night I told finally told him yes.

Jack and I had gotten serious and our relationship was perfect. He surprised me often and we occasionally had romantic dinners by candlelight. I remember my last day at home. _If my parents and sisters could see me know, _I thought. I slowly got up from bed and looked in the mirror. I smiled to myself as I heard Jack wake up.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I started grinning when I saw Isabelle watching me. "Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," Isabelle replied. "I have to finish getting ready. Lucinda and I are making breakfast today."

I smiled at her, "Have fun!"

_Half an hour later. . ._

Isabelle and Lucinda were still cooking in the galley. Every time I went to see what they were cooking, they would tell me that it's a secret. So, of course I left but it only made me wonder what was so special about breakfast that it had to be kept secret.

Then I wondered where Alicia and Elizabeth could be. I started asking around and realized that no one had seen them all morning. I figured that they were probably still sleeping in their cabin.

**Isabelle Northwood**

I was very excited about this morning's breakfast because we were having steak. It was Lucinda's idea and I told her that people would really like it. We have been working on it all morning trying to make it just right. It was almost done except for the fact we needed a side to go with it. Lucinda and I debated over if we should use vegetables or potatoes.

After wasting time arguing, we settled on potatoes and remembered the vegetables ran out. I was adding the final spices when Gibbs came downstairs and said that everyone was needed on deck.

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

It was later in the morning and Alicia was still missing. Elizabeth had been found in her cabin and even she didn't know where her friend was. I told everyone to look for her. Lucinda and Elizabeth where searching on deck while Isabelle and I looked below deck.

_10 minutes later. . ._

"We are never going to find her," Isabelle said losing hope.

"Don't give up yet," I said reassuring her. "There are still places we haven't checked yet."

Isabelle stood up, "I can't do this anymore, besides Alicia kind of scares me."

Isabelle just walked away and left me alone. I don't blame her. Alicia Hollander is a little odd and this disappearing act that she does has everyone confused. She doesn't leave her cabin until past noon, and she rarely talks. I went to the deck and looked around. It was obvious that they had given up. People were lying down and staring at the sky. Isabelle was right.

"The search is off!" I yelled. "Get back to work."

I stepped into the cabin I shared with Isabelle and sat down. It felt like someone was watching me. I got out of my chair while my eyes wandered over the room. I didn't see anything but it felt like I wasn't alone.

I opened the closet door to find Alicia Hollander inside. She was holding my box of maps and she looked very guilty. I took her outside and told everyone she had been found.

"Miss Alicia Hollander has been found," I began. "It appears as if she has been stealing. Lock her in the brig."

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to say sorry for waiting longer to update. I've been busy with my cousin visiting, we did family activities, and I have had a very bad case of writer's block. I'll try to update faster!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

**Thank you my readers! I love the reviews and 813 hits (this month and last month combined)! Thank you!**

_**JessikaK: Aww thanks! Here is your chapter!**_

_**Sparrowismyhummingbird: Thank you! My mom has always told me I should write something so I starting writing fanfiction. I love Jack and Isabelle fluff, but with Elizabeth and Alicia drama, they haven't had time to themselves . . . but they do in this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

"In you go!" I said as Elizabeth and Alicia were being tossed in a cell.

"Hey!" Elizabeth shrieked. "She's the thief! It wasn't me!"

"You knew where she was," I smirked. "You are just as guilty."

Alicia glared at Elizabeth, "You're stuck with me."

"Have fun you two," I said walking away.

After getting over the fact that Alicia was stealing and Elizabeth was letting her, I realized something. Isabelle and I haven't had time to ourselves lately. I love Isabelle so I decided to have a romantic dinner and give her a gift.

When I walked in my cabin, I checked to make sure Isabelle wasn't watching. I took the royal blue box from under my bed and opened it. The shimmering fabric was still as beautiful as when I bought it. I purchased the dress for her after the first time I kissed her. That day she told me how much she loved the color pale blue and I knew I had to get her something in that color.

The blue dress reminded me of her gorgeous eyes.

**Isabelle Northwood**

I haven't seen Jack much today and that really disappointed me. I noticed Lucinda getting closer to Mr. Gibbs and they looked really happy together. I tried asking her if she fancied him, but she said, "I don't know," blushed, and turned away. I'll ask again later. I smile appeared on my face as I heard Jack coming towards me.

"Hello Belle," Jack said smiling.

"Hello Jackie," I said smiling back.

"You know," He began putting his arms around my waist. "We haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately."

I started blushing, "I realized that."

"I have a surprise for you later," He said as he kissed my neck.

_Later that evening. . ._

I wasn't very happy. He locked me in the cabin and told me not to come out. I kept asking him what the surprise was but he wouldn't tell me. Jack specifically said that he couldn't tell me. Honestly, I love surprises! But this waiting to see the surprise is killing me! I have never been a patient person.

It really scared me when I started smelling smoke coming from outside. I was confused when I started smelling roses, too.

"Jack," I whispered. "Are you okay out there?"

"Just fine," Jack whispered back. "Be patient."

_Ten minutes later. . ._

"It's done!" Jack exclaimed. "Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a magnificent sight in front of me. There were white rose petals on the deck andvase full of white roses. He remembered my favorite flower! The table had a large turkey (because I don't like chicken) and beautiful silver chalices.

"This is wonderful!" I said happily.

He smiled at me, "I'm glad you like it."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Her blue eyes were sparkling as we ate dinner and talked together. I decided that now was the right time to give her the blue dress.

"I have a gift for you," I said handing her the box. "Open it!"

I watched as she excitedly opened the rectangular box. Isabelle looked up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"This is beautiful!" She said taking it out of the box. "Pale blue is my favorite. Thank you, Jack!"

"You're welcome," I said kissing her.

She looked me in the eye for a moment before kissing me back, this time more passionately. We kept kissing as I pressed her against the cabin door. Our tongues danced together as I held her close.

"I love you, Jack," She said calmly

"I love you too, Isabelle," I replied giving her a quick kiss.

We smiled at each other as I lead her into the cabin. . .

* * *

><p><strong>I really like fluff so I put it in this chapter. I've never written a kissing scene before so I'm kind of nervous about it. Please review and tell me what you think. I also posted photos on my profile, so check those out.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**Thanks for reading! Since you have been loyal and kind, I'll share a secret and give a picture.**

**(I am preparing another story! It will be a sequel to this one but here's the thing: that's all I can tell you! Even the title gives away too much too soon!)**

**The picture of the blue dress is already posted and that's your secret! I might tell you more, but I can't tell you until you review!**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Alicia Esmeralda,

**I wasn't going to post this until later, but this chapter reveals a lot about Alicia. Besides, you deserve it! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>One week later. . .<em>

**Isabelle Northwood**

I loved mornings like this. Until I realized I was on laundry duty of course. The sun was shining into our cabin and I felt awake. I walked over to the window and smiled at the sun. I looked back at the bed and picked up the single white rose Jack left for me. I was really in love with him.

I smiled remembering the dinner we had a week ago. I then turned to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear that day. I took extra care on how I looked today. I applied rouge on my cheeks and put lipstick on. I have never worn makeup before so I was a little nervous about my appearance.

I tied my corset a little tighter than normal and put on the blue dress he gave me. I stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. It was stuffy in the cabin and smelled like lavender perfume. I  
>started coughing and realized how much perfume I really put on.<p>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I was at the helm in the late morning. I was thinking about Isabelle and what she was up to when I started smelling lavender. It got stronger and stronger as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I smirked and turned around to see Isabelle with slightly too much makeup on.

"Too much?" She whispered.

"Maybe a little," I whispered back.

She looked down, "Will you help me wash my face then?"

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later. . .<em>

**Isabelle Northwood**

It took twenty minutes but I managed to wash my face and take a bath. I need to be careful with the makeup and perfume. I was downstairs rinsing clothes with Lucinda and we were very quiet. I took this moment to ask her about her and Gibbs.

"So," I asked casually. "How about you and Gibbs?"

Lucinda blushed, "Joshamee is really amazing."

I smiled, "Aww, you fancy him."

"Well," Lucinda kept turning red. "He kissed me last night."

"You two are so cute together!" I gasped.

Lucinda giggled and picked up a pair of pants from the pile. Her smiling face changed into one of confusion as she felt the pocket.

"Lucy," I asked quietly. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not really," She began. "It appears as though a note is in here."

"Well, let's read it!" I exclaimed pulling the folded parchment from the pocket.

_Dear Alicia Esmeralda,_

_ You are my oldest daughter and I have always loved you. I am terribly sorry, but you must do this mission for me. When you return home safely, your mother, Sophia, and I will be glad to welcome you home. Good luck, Alicia._

_Your father_

"Okay, I'm confused," Lucinda stated. "We should show this to Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jack Sparrow<strong>

I was startled when Lucinda and Isabelle nearly ran into me. Isabelle was holding parchment in her hand and they had a certain look on their face.

"Jack," Lucinda whispered. "Alicia is hiding something."

"We found a note from her father," Isabelle said handing it to me.

I was confused, "What mission?"

Lucinda looked down, "We don't know. The only person who would know is Alicia."

Gibbs walked over, "You okay?"

"It appears Miss Hollander's father wrote a note to his dear daughter," I replied.

We walked down the stairs to the brig were Alicia still was. Days ago, we told her to go back to her cabin but she refused for some odd reason. Lucinda went to her cell and dropped the note inside. Alicia looked up. It took her awhile to realize what the parchment was and she immediately looked angry.

"Where did you find this?" She asked angrily.

"It was in the laundry," Isabelle responded.

"Who is your father?" I inquired. "What mission are you on?"

Lucinda looked shocked, "Are you spying on us?"

"I'll answer your question if it gets me out of here," She said putting her hands on her head.

"Fine then," Isabelle looked mad. "What are you doing here?"

"My father wanted me to find a compass and maps for him," Alicia began. "He said if I did it, I wouldn't be suspicious. He couldn't send my sister Sophia because she is too young. I didn't want to spy for him but I couldn't say no."

"That leaves us with one question," I stated. "Who is your father?"

Alicia's face turned serious as she finally spoke,

"Lord Cutler Beckett."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! Lord Beckett has a daughter? I had no idea!<strong>

**The last chapter is already done and the first chapter of the sequel is done too, just to let you know. The next three chapters are VERY important (You'll see why later ;)**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	10. Chapter 10: Isabelle Charlotte

**I just had a flute lesson today and I had my soda and cheesecake. I thought I'd tell you that. Anyway, I love this chapter (you will see why at the end). Guess what? Today is the one month anniversary of this story! Yay, let's party!**

_**JessikaK: Aww thank you! **_

_**Sparrowismyhummingbird: Lord Beckett is kind of odd to me. I love makeup so much I just had to put it in!**_

* * *

><p><em>Two days later. . .<em>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Isabelle and Lucinda convinced me to send Elizabeth and Alicia back to Port Royal. Alicia actually wanted to go back home but we had a hard time getting Elizabeth off the ship.

"_LET GO OF ME!" Elizabeth screamed. "LET ME GO!"_

"_Sorry," Lucinda smiled. "But you have to go."_

"_No I won't! This is all-"Elizabeth was cut off by Isabelle smashing a bottle over her head._

Now, I have very important things to worry about. I have another special dinner with Isabelle planned! I was going to have turkey again because she really likes that and give her a present. This present is a very special one. . .

**Isabelle Northwood**

I was really happy that Alicia and Elizabeth were sent back home. They were starting to annoy me, anyway. I decided to help Lucinda clean her cabin because I went in there and couldn't see the floor.

"You really need to clean up in here," I told her as I put a skirt in a drawer.

Lucinda folded a blouse, "What's the point?"

"What do you mean, what's the point?" I stared at Lucinda. "There is always a point. How can you live in this mess?"

"You just do," Lucinda said sitting in a chair. "Why make the bed if you're going to mess it up later anyway?"

"Because," I began. "It looks better and neater."

"You just don't understand," She said leaving.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the afternoon. . .<em>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

I looked in my pocket to see the shiny silver band. The diamonds were still sparkling in the sun and the silver was a perfect circle. I just knew that this ring would be best for Isabelle. I quickly put it back in my pocket when I saw her walking towards me.

"Hello," She greeted me with a kiss.

I smiled at her, "I have a surprise for you later."

"I love surprises!" Isabelle giggled and clapped her hands.

"This evening," I said putting my arms around her. "I planned something on deck."

"I'm excited!" Isabelle hugged me.

**Isabelle Northwood**

Lucinda and I still weren't talking after the cleaning incident that morning. At least I had a lovely dinner with Jack to look forward to that evening. I picked the blue dress because it's my favorite and wore my hair down. He said he always liked it like that anyway.

I kept watching myself in the mirror to make sure I looked just right. I could always ask Lucinda. Besides, I probably shouldn't force her to clean her room anyway. I carefully knocked on her door and she immediately opened.

"A little birdie told me that you are going to have dinner with someone," She grinned at me.

"How do I look?" I asked spinning in a circle.

"Gorgeous," Lucinda said hugging me.

* * *

><p><em>During dinner. . .<em>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Isabelle looked beautiful. We were smiling and laughing all evening and she was telling me stories of her childhood. I decided that this was the right moment to give it to her. I held her hand and knelt in front of her.

"Isabelle Charlotte Northwood," I said. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another cliffhanger. I posted a picture of the ring on my profile. Sorry if this chapter seems short. I have writer's block again <strong>

**Two chapters left before the sequel. Happy reading!**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	11. Chapter 11: Mrs Sparrow

**I'm really excited about this chapter! I posted pictures on my profile  
>(Isabelle's wedding dress, Lucinda's maid of honor dress, a wedding cake!), so be sure to look at them! It was really incredibly hard for me to write this so please <strong>**REVIEW!**

**Here's the plan:**

**I will post chapter 12 on Friday because I'm still tweaking it. But, I'm not sure if I should post chapter 1 for the sequel the same day or the next day. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Northwood<strong>

"Isabelle Charlotte Northwood," He said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I started crying. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He put the diamond ring on my finger and pulled me into a hug. I'm getting married! I giggled as Jack carried me into our cabin.

_The next day. . ._

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucinda squealed.

"Lucinda," I started grinning. "I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" She started jumping up and down. "We need to start planning right away!"

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Everyone was congratulating Isabelle and me on our engagement. She looked so excited showing people her diamond ring. Isabelle skipped over to me and kissed my cheek.

"We are stopping in Tortuga so you can pick out a dress," I told her.

"I love you, Jack," Isabelle said putting her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her forehead, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Days later. . .<em>

**Isabelle Northwood**

I was playing with the sleeves on a pretty blue dress. Lucinda was helping me pick our dresses for the wedding.

"Isabelle," Lucinda called me. "I think you will like this one."

I followed her to the mannequin and saw a gorgeous lace wedding dress.

"It's perfect!" I said running my fingers along the fabric.

Lucinda laughed, "I thought you would like it."

"I picked a dress for you," I told Lucinda as I ran to the blue dress.

"It's so pretty!" She smiled.

"Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm getting married in three days," I said. "Then I look at my ring and remember that I'm not dreaming."

"Just three more days and you will be Mrs. Sparrow," She reminded me as she looked at a tiara.

I held up the tiara, "I can't wait!"

"We should look for roses later," Lucinda walked around. "I hear there's a garden nearby."

"Sometimes I think about how my sisters are doing at home," I confessed. "Do you ever think about home?"

"Occasionally," She admitted. "I do but not very often."

"Just think," I smiled. "In a few days, I'll be a bride."

* * *

><p><em>The wedding day. . .<em>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Lucinda was playing the flute as Isabelle walked down the aisle. Isabelle was blushing and holding a bouquet of white roses. The lace wedding dress flattered her perfectly. We grinned at each other as I held her hand.

"Isabelle Northwood," Gibbs began. "Do you take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband?"

"I do," Isabelle replied.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," He said. "Do you take Isabelle Northwood to be your wife?"

I responded, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Gibbs said smiling.

I kissed Isabelle and held her hand as we walked down the aisle together. I remembered the first time I kissed her.

_"I really like you, Isabelle," I said to her. I pressed my lips against hers. In that moment, I realized how much I care about her. After we broke away from our kiss, we looked at the stars again. _

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow," Lucinda started clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! How sweet! While you are reviewing, I will be eating tacos and watching South of Nowhere (I love that show, by the way) reruns on my laptop. Have fun!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**THE LAST CHAPTER! Well, before the sequel of course! It will be titled The New Governor's Granddaughter and will be posted later. I gave it that title because the sequel follows Alice (you will see who she is later ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean because it belongs to Disney. I own Isabelle (and her family) and Lucinda (and her family).**

* * *

><p><em>Seven years later. . .<em>

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

"Mommy!" Little Alice yelled. "Hurry up!"

Isabelle started panting, "I can't run any faster."

Isabelle put a hand on her round stomach as she reached the top of the hill. I finally convinced her to visit her family home where she grew up. Her parents would love to meet their granddaughter, Alice Annabella. Since she was 8 months pregnant, she couldn't run up the hill like her seven-year-old daughter.

_Ding-dong._ Alice ran the doorbell.

An elderly woman opened the door, "Who might you be and why are you here alone?"

"I'm Alice Sparrow!" Alice said cheerfully. "Look! There's my mommy!"

The woman looked to see where the small child was pointing and she looked like she was about to cry. Isabelle looked up and ran to her mother.

"Isabelle!" Mrs. Northwood cried. "We thought you perished years ago!"

Isabelle pulled her mother into a tight hug, "I'm here, Mama. I'm here."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later. . .<em>

The family was in the living room laughing and smiling while Alice wouldn't stop talking. She went up to poke Aunt Gabrielle and Aunt Danielle in the stomach, because they were both pregnant. Alice ran over to her cousins, James and Brian, and started to play with them.

"How old are they?" Isabelle asked.

"Brian just turned 9 and our nephew James is about 5," Danielle replied.

**Isabelle Sparrow**

I haven't seen my sisters in years and it felt great to see them again. Mama and Dad were surprised to see that I was married and had a daughter, considering that my sisters had sons. I thought about Lucinda and how she was doing at her parents' home. We all got off of the ship and were headed opposite ways until Alice and Janice ran to hug each other. Janice Gibbs was Alice's best friend and they were very close. I smiled at the memory of Lucinda's wedding.

I looked at Alice, who was waving at me. She had a huge, funny, and toothless grin on her pretty face. Her dark blonde hair was bouncing as she ran around the house.

"I'll go get some tea," Mrs. Northwood smiled and walked away.

Alice jumped on Jack's lap, "I like tea."

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Everything turned out just fine. I had a beautiful wife and a loving daughter. Lucinda and Gibbs even got married and had a daughter, Janice.

"Here is the tea," Mrs. Northwood returned and set the teapot on the table. "Now tell me a story, Alice."

"I stepped on a spider last week," Alice said smiling. "It was all squishy, too."

"That's lovely dear," Mrs. Northwood looked confused.

"I didn't mean to but it was just there," Alice looked down.

"Well, that's alright," Brian said to her. "I stepped on a spider, too."

"Really?" Alice got excited. "Tell me about it!"

Alice wasn't like most little girls. She liked playing with spiders and never wanted to wear a dress. Isabelle and I had a hard time getting her ready that morning, because Mr. and Mrs. Northwood were expecting their granddaughter to wear a dress.

* * *

><p>"<em>No!" She screamed. "I won't wear it. It's girly!"<em>

"_Allie, Grandma and Grandpa want you too!" I tried smiling. "If you don't wear it, you won't get candy."_

"_I want candy!" Alice started smiling._

_Later that night. . ._

I carried Alice out of her grandparents' house after she fell asleep in the garden. She woke up and looked at me.

"I love you, Daddy," She said poking my face.

"I love you too, Allie," I said poking her back.

Life was good and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>A happy family! The sequel will be posted today (since the first 2 chapters are already done). I posted a picture of little Alice (and her dress), little Janice, Isabelle's sisters, and Isabelle's parents on my profile. Yes, Lucinda and Gibbs are such a happy couple! <strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


End file.
